


Lullaby

by Daddy Bones (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Demisexual Leonard McCoy, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pansexual James T. Kirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daddy%20Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Inspired by <strong>Lullaby</strong> by Hypnogaja</em>
</p><p>The USS Enterprise is going on a mission given to them strictly by the Admiral of Star Fleet himself - but Kirk isn't going. Kirk finally got the leave he'd been waiting for to visit his Mother all the way in Iowa.</p><p>Three years into his relationship with Bones, and with only one day back on Earth from their five year mission, can Bones and Kirk's relationship hold steady through so long apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

The sun shone down on London, casting long shadows over the ground. The two men walked, hand in hand, down the busy streets, breaking apart only to edge around people, their paces picking up quickly.  
  
One of them had been summoned to Star Fleet headquarters early that morning, their phones waking them from their sleep. It hadn’t been a welcome interruption to their first private night together in three years, and Kirk had been grumbling about it the entire way to headquarters.  
  
“I mean, what kind of respectful-”  
  
“Jim.”  
  
“Yes, Bonesy?” Jim turned to walk backwards, walking just in front of Bones with a winning smile on his face.  
  
Bones couldn’t help but smile back. He leaned forward, grabbing Kirk’s hands and tugging the younger man to him. Their chests bumped together and they both smiled, much softer this time, before they leant in to press a gentle kiss to each other’s lips.  
  
“How about...” Bones’ words were a mumble against Kirk’s lips. “You shut up and we just get there so we can get on with our day?”  
  
Kirk rolled his eyes and pulled away, setting his cap on his head as the sun appeared around a building, beating down on everyone. “Fine, but I’m not happy about it.”  
  
“When are you ever happy about it?”  
  
Kirk glared at Bones for a moment before Bones rolled his eyes, starting to walk again.  
  
“What if they send us on another mission? We can’t enjoy the rest of our day then.”  
  
“Jim.” Bones leant forward to slap his hand squarely on the man’s ass, only to blush as an old woman passed them, tutting. “Jim, shut up and walk.”  
  
Kirk stopped again and spun around, a glint of excitement in his eyes.  
  
Bones could have sighed. “No.”  
  
“You don’t even know what I’m thinking.”  
  
“I have an idea of what it is and I am not making you late to your meeting.”  
  
“Oh come on, we only got one round last night.”  
  
Bones snorted and grabbed the man’s hand, forcing him to turn around and start walking. “That’s because you fell asleep on me and I didn’t dare wake you up.”  
  
“You should have woken me up, lover boy.”  
  
“With your mood when you wake up? I’ll pass.”  
  
“You’re heartless.”  
  
“You’re getting annoying.”  
  
They paused a moment, leaning in to press their lips together. Bones’ free hand slipped around the back of Kirk’s neck, holding him as close as they could be. Kirk’s head tilted to the side, deepening the kiss as much as he could in public.  
  
Their bodies pressed together, and Bones found the amount of clothes between them inconvenient and he was about to break away to find them a private place when – “Captain. Doctor.”  
  
The men reluctantly broke apart to nod at Spock, both of them trying to hide how flustered they were.  
  
“Commander Spock.” Bones nodded at the man again, turning away to try and catch his breath.  
  
“Spock.” Kirk followed suite, starting to walk again in an effort to hide what they were just doing.  
  
“I trust you two had an eventful night.”  
  
“Nah, buddy, it was kinda quiet, but thanks for asking.”  
  
“Really?” Spock fell into step alongside Bones, glancing at the two men. “I would have assumed you would have stayed up all night making love, considering you haven’t had able chance in the past three years, since you started your relationship two years into our last mission. It must have been nice to not have a rushed copulation session without worrying that one of you has to rush off at the sound of a beep.”  
  
Kirk went bright red. Bones choked on the breath he had just inhaled.  
  
Kirk cleared his throat. “Spock, ever heard of the bro code? You don’t ask stuff like that.”  
  
Spock’s eyebrows rose in confusion, and he tilted his head. “The bro code? I have never heard of this code. What is it and is there a public record I can find it?”  
  
Kirk opened his mouth but shook his head as Star Fleet headquarters began to loom into view. All three men fell silent and headed towards the door.  
  
Bones stopped, tugging Kirk back to press a kiss to his lips. “Let me know when you’re done on the comms, I’ll be here ten minutes after.”  
  
“Could be a while.” Kirk pecked Bones’ lips again and then winked as he stepped away, jogging up the steps to catch up to Spock who had already gone inside. Bones watched him leave, watched Kirk until he disappeared completely from view and then turned around, beginning the walk home.  
  
“God, if you’re listening, please don’t send me back to space any time soon.”

-xox-

“The USS Enterprise will be the ship to take this mission on.”  
  
Kirk closed his eyes where he sat, trying not to heave a sigh. “Sir, with all due respect, my crew just got back from a five year mission. Surely we deserve some kind of break?”  
  
“I’m afraid that it cannot wait. Your crew has had enough of a break.”  
  
Kirk blinked. “Sir, we’ve been back a day. We returned yesterday morning.”  
  
Admiral Chet Forgrave watched the captain before him with a frown. “Are you disobeying a direct order?”  
  
“No, Sir, I’m just asking for my crew to be given a break. They’ve been working hard for five years. They deserve at least a week on Earth. Please.”  
  
“I’m afraid they must leave tomorrow. The mission will be short, if doctored correctly. We have to transport a weapon to one of our allies, on the outer reaches of the galaxy.”  
  
“And it’s my crew that has to do this? Why not Captain Bradbury’s crew?”  
  
“We need an experienced crew; no offence Captain Bradbury.”  
  
Kirk glanced at the man, who nodded in acknowledgment to Admiral Forgrave’s statement before he looked back at the Admiral himself.  
  
“I don’t have any choice in this matter, do I?”  
  
Kirk saw Spock shift in his seat, obviously uncomfortable with the matter at hand, but staying silent.  
  
“No Captain, you do not. With the matter in hand, you are dismissed.”  
  
Kirk nodded his head and looked down to his lap, carefully getting his comms out under the table, making sure to miscall Bones before standing, collecting his hat.  
  
“Captain Kirk, please follow me.”  
  
Kirk’s head whipped round, staring at the Admiral before glancing at Spock, following the Admiral.

-xox-

Bones stood on the steps of Star Fleet, watching people filter in and out, eyes peeled for Kirk. Spock exited, alone, and made his way over to the Doctor, whose eyebrow quirked.  
  
“Where’s Jim?”  
  
“He had an argument with Admiral Forgrave and was summoned to the Admiral’s office.”  
  
Bones sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “What did he do this time?”  
  
“The Admiral has chosen the Enterprise for a mission and Jim tried to argue it.”  
  
Bones looked up, staring at the Vulcan as if he had grown a second head. “We’re going back to space? After being there for five years, and only being on Earth a day?”  
  
“That is the general idea, Doctor McCoy, and what Jim was arguing.”  
  
Bones sighed and stared at the ground, wishing that it might swallow him up. At least then he wouldn’t have to go back up.  
  
“This is ridiculous.”  
  
“If it is any consolation, it is meant to be a short mission.”  
  
“Short missions on our ship never quite end up short mission, though, do they, Spock?”  
  
“I suppose you are right, Doctor, but after all, these are direct orders and they cannot be disobeyed.”  
  
“Spock, for the love of God, stop calling me Doctor when we’re off duty.”  
  
The two men fell silent and Bones looked away, only to see Kirk walking towards them. Bones offered the man the thermos in his hand – Kirk hated chain store coffee; the coffee at home was what he preferred.  
  
Call Leonard a romantic.  
  
“Please tell me you didn’t get demoted for arguing with Forgrave.”  
  
Kirk gave Spock a dirty look before shaking his head, heading down the remainder of the steps, sipping the coffee from the thermos that Bones had handed him.  
  
“No, he wanted to talk to me about a request I put in a few months before the end of our last mission.”  
  
“What request?”  
  
“I requested some leave time.”  
  
Bones nodded a little and watched the man with a frown. “Leave for what?” His mind went over all the trauma and stress that Kirk had gone through over the years since he was doctor, thoughts wandering over the possibility of sick leave.  
  
It made his stomach twist.  
  
“Just some leave time. I wanted to visit my Mom. I haven’t seen her in about seven years. Well, we’ve had calls and such, but it’s not the same as actually seeing her.”  
  
“Did you get it?” Bones’ hand shifted to interlock in Kirk’s spare one, keeping an eye on the man.  
  
“Yeah, he gave me three months.”  
  
“When does it start?”  
  
Kirk swallowed nothing, avoiding Bones eyes as they continued walking. “Tomorrow.”  
  
Bones nodded a little before he stopped walking, staring at Kirk. “Tomorrow? You’re not coming on the mission with us?”  
  
“Spock is taking captaincy for the mission.” Kirk sighed and turned to look at him. “I didn’t want to chance asking to rearrange it and losing it. I’m sorry, Bones.”  
  
“This doesn’t... add up. Forgrave wants the Enterprise on this mission, something handpicked for us, and then gave you leave for the mission?”  
  
Kirk shrugged and sighed a little.  
  
“Kirk... we aren’t going to see each other until this mission is finished.”  
  
“Your mission is only six months. I can join you if you aren’t too far out after my leave is up.”  
  
Bones frowned a little. “Three months is a long time.”  
  
The Captain laughed and quirked an eyebrow at Bones, smirking a little. “Don’t tell me you’re getting clingy.”  
  
“I’m not I’m just... worried.”  
  
Kirk frowned a little. “Hey, you know that ship’s crew is the best in the fleet.” He tugged Bones close for a gentle kiss. “Everything will be fine.”  
  
Bones sighed and pressed his lips to Kirk’s again. “I suppose.”  
  
“C’mon. Let’s get home. We have to pack.”

-xox-

The two men collapsed on the bed, panting hard as they stared at the ceiling.  
  
Bones reached over, grabbing Kirk’s hand where it lay between them, turning his head to watch him. His eyes were closed, taking soft, gasping pants as he came down from his orgasm, finally turning to return Bones’ look.  
  
“We should make love all gentle like that more often.”  
  
Bones snorted and rolled over, propping himself up on a shaking arm to press a kiss to Kirk’s lips before nodding. “Yeah, yeah, we really should.”  
  
Kirk smiled a little before turning to check the time on the clock that sat by their bed, before sitting up. “I’m gonna go shower. Then I can drop you off-”  
  
“Jim, don’t take this the wrong way.” Bones watched Kirk freeze as he went to stand up. “I don’t... I don’t want you to drop me off.”  
  
Kirk frowned and turned to watch Bones. “Why?”  
  
“Because I want _this_ to be my last memory before I go on this mission, not overwhelming sadness as we say goodbye. Will you give me that?”  
  
Kirk hesitated for a moment before he leaned down to kiss Bones again, standing up. “Sure. If that’s what you want.”  
  
Silence fell between them before Kirk grabbed a towel from the floor – it was meant to have been thrown in the wash last night but what can Kirk say? Bones was naked on the bed – he was in a rush.  
  
“I love you, Bones.”  
  
“I love you, too, kid.”  
  
Kirk nodded and headed into the bathroom, stepping into the shower. He focused on the rushing of the water, doing his best to clean his chest off before he heard a bang, Bones cursing and then the apartment door shutting.  
  
Slowly, Kirk sat down, trying to ignore the feeling of dread brewing in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> _Pls be gentle. This is my first Star Trek fic._


End file.
